Conventionally, it has been considered to transmit transmission video data obtained by applying high dynamic range photoelectric conversion to high dynamic range video data. Hereinafter, a high dynamic range is appropriately referred to as “HDR”. For example, there is a description about an HDR photoelectric conversion characteristic (new gamma characteristic) in Non-Patent Document 1. The HDR photoelectric conversion characteristic includes a region compatible with a conventional photoelectric conversion characteristic (gamma characteristic), taking into account reception by a conventional receiver.